


I've got You

by nanuk_dain



Series: Pacific Rim Manips [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a tender and caring side (which he hides very well). Raleigh gets to experience it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got You

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/105145/105145_original.jpg)


End file.
